readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Present
Scene: Charmcaster and Darkstars castle in Ledgerdomain Darkstar: I have asked you to come to my home today to ask for a favor. Albedo: What kind of favor? Charmcaster: We will pay you 20 million dollars to make an Omnitrix for our sons sixtenth birthday. Albedo: Money is no use to me. I could rob any bank in the universe if I wanted to. Darkstar: What could we offer you? Albedo: I wan't control over one fourth of the land in Ledgerdomain. Charmcaster: Not in a billion years! Darkstar: Could you leave the room for a moment Albedo? Albedo: Sure Darkstar: We really need his service. Charmcaster: Don't tell me your considering giving up the land?! Darkstar: It is a possiblity. Charmcaster: I want to give him an Omnitrix as much as you do but..... Darkstar: Stop! He can make the Omnitrix then we get the land back later. Charmcaster: True. If our son can transform into anything then Albedo will meet his match. Darkstar: Albedo! You can come back in! (Albedo who had transformed into ChamAlien listened to there whole conversation) ChamAlien: (Runs back into the other room and turns back into Albedo) Albedo: (Acts like he did not listen) So will you give me the land in exchange for your sons birthday present? Chamcaster: Yes we will give you the land. Albedo: Good. I will start right away. It will be ready in 2 months. Darkstar: Perfect. That is the month of his birthday. Charmcaster: You now have control over the entire southeast side of the Ledgerdomain. Albedo: Great. I will go construct my home and then begin making his Omnitrix. (Albedo transforms into Jetray and flies away.) Rock Monster Advisor: Excuse me. I have just recieved word that rebels are invading the northern territoty's weapon's factories. Darkstar: Those factories produce almost half of our income! Sorry, I have to go suck the life out of some rebels. (Darkstar gather a few warriors and hops onto a warship) Charmcaster: (Walks to Strykers room) What are you watching? Stryker: (Sits in his lazy chair watching a recording of the fight where Ben Tennyson kills Hex) Ben Tennyson does not even deserve to live! Why did he kill Uncle Hex?! Why is this narcissistic fool talked of so kindly across the universe? Charmcaster: I don't know. Some day he, his family, and friends will pay. Stryker: I wish him a long painful death! Charmcaster: Your father and I have trained you, your whole life. I have taught you how to use magic. Your father taught you how to fight, But most importantly we have taught you to show no mercy for your enemies will show you none. Stryker: I need to calm down. Mother, could you please bake me some cookies, Charmcaster: Sure, just as long as I can have some. Meanwhile Scene: Null Void Wildmutt: (Albedo as Wildmutt is tracking Dr. Animo down) (Wildmutt is also carrying a large bag on his back) (Wildmutt finds Dr. Animo and transforms back to his normal state.) Albedo: Hello Doctor. Dr. Animo: Have you come to mock me? Vilgax failed me. I now have no body. Tennyson just threw me down here like trash. Albedo: I have come to help you. (Albedo open the bag.) I have brought you some bodies that will make useful. Dr.Animo: I can't attach to a body unless the head is chopped off. Diamondhead: (Albedo transforms into Diamondhead and cuts the head of a dead gorilla off. then transforms back into Albedo) Dr. Animo: (Attaches himself to the gorilla) Now I can walk to my labratory. Albedo: You put a labratory in the Null Void? Dr. Animo: I used to be the ruler of this place remember? (Albedo and Dr. Animo walk to Animo's labratory) Dr. Animo: What other dead species did you bring? Albedo: I only could carry so much but I also brought a box jellyfish, rhinocerous beetle, bald eagle, and wild boar. Dr. Animo: I see you have done your research. You brough me some of the most powerful animals on the planet. I will merge there DNA with the gorilla and then genetically enhance it, making my body larger and stronger. This will only take a few moments. While I am working can you explain why you offered to help me? Albedo: Because I need your help. I have recently gained one fourth of the land in Ledgerdomain from its ruler but they plan to betray me by killing me. I plan to kill them first by creating an army. I believe you could genetically enhance there dimensions "stone creatures" and take them under our control. In exchange for your services I will give you equal control over Ledgerdomain. Dr.Animo: I like the idea my boy but it will take some time to create a genetic enhancer for species not of Earth. Albedo: Don't worry. We have much time on our hands. Dr.Animo: Very well then. I will remain here and work on the genetic enhancer. Albedo: Good. Sorry to cut you short but I must be on my way. Dr.Animo: Good bye friend and thank you. To be continued...... CharactersEdit *Michael Morningstar a.k.a. Darkstar *Hope Morningstar a.k.a. Charmcaster *Stryker Morningstar *Rock Monster Advisor *Dr. Aloysius James Animo *Albedo Aliens UsedEdit By Albedo *ChamAlien *Jetray *Wildmutt *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Stryker 10